


Revival

by Summer_Blossom8513



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Blossom8513/pseuds/Summer_Blossom8513
Summary: Akame returns with a plan, one that might fail or succeed. Tatsumi is a dragon, members of Night Raid and Jeagers are dead and alive. And her plan revolves around them.Will her plan will succeed?(*Username was previously MiraculousAnimeQueen)





	1. Akame Returns

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ANIME fanfiction. Hope you enjoy :)  
> Also, there will be short chapters with slow updates.  
> Disclaimer- I do not own Akame Ga Kill, if I did, they would all be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fanfiction, Kurome, Tatsumi and Mine are alive for those who watched the anime. Bol's family, his wife and daughter, are alive, Tatsumi and Mine did not have a child, nor did Najenda adopt a child, for those who read the manga. Run is also alive.  
> Also, some names might be spelled wrong.

Akame’s POV.

Three years later, and I was finally returning to the new Capital, free of war and corruption. When I had arrived at the savage lands of the east, I killed the few danger beasts causing damage and found the island, Kuroshima, where Murasame’s roots lay. I met Doku-ju, the demon dragon from which Murasame was made and I had a plan that would hopefully heal _those_ wounds.

I had finally arrived at the Capital, and I couldn’t help but gasp at the reformation. “Akame, welcome back!” said Najenda, nodding at me, noting the disappearance of the marks on my body. “Murasame is fixed and I have plan.” Najenda nodded, knowing Akame wouldn’t do anything stupid.” Tatsumi and Mine, and Kurome and Wave are married. Everyone’s doing fine,” she said. I sighed knowing things might take a turn for worse.

_ Time Skip _

Third Person POV.

Tatsumi, Mine, Wave and Kurome turned towards the direction where the thuds of boots were coming from. “Long time no see Naj…” began Wave. “Sis!” cried Kurome, lauching herself at her sister. “Kurome, how are you?” “I’m fine.” Akame nodded and walked with her sister to the table everyone was at, stopping to hug Tatsumi who wrapped a claw around her back, embracing her. “Welcome back Akame,” her former partner greeted. “Mine! How are you?” “I'm  good,” Mine answered. 

Suddenly, Akame’s mood shifted as she turned to Wave, who was next to her sister. “Wave, I need to ask you something, if you don’t mind.” He nodded and followed the assassin to the front of the house, enjoying the country side’s breeze that he loved before turning to his wife’s sister. “Would Kurome be able to handle using Yatsufusa again?”

This statement left Wave shocked. “You are crazy, you know how she feels, she’s slowly healing. She’s still plagued by nightmares dammit!” “I know, that’s why I’m asking you. I need to know. I can’t just ask her, she’ll just take the sword and then she’ll go crazy,” said Akame with a straight face. Wave nooded, trying to understand what was going on in her mind. “Tell me your entire idea,” Wave finally said after weighing the pros and cons.

“When Murasame broke, I went to the island Kurosima, where its roots laid. I met Doku-ju, Murasame’s dragon, and we talked. I told him everything and as you can see, I’m cured, no pain, aches or anything. Anyways, he mended Murasame and told me that I can somewhat cure Tatsumi. He said, since I once somewhat killed a piece of the dragon, I can combine Yatsufusa and Murasame by striking at once, and it’ll mostly kill the dragon. Tatsumi will have Incursio’s dragon’s power inside him. And it will hurt at the beginning. But I have a medicine Doku-ju gave me, since I’ll have to use my power and Tatsumi will be in pain to ease it,” explained Akame.

Wave looked at the girl in shock. “You do realize what you’re saying, right? If that fails, then Tatsumi will…” “He won’t die but he will be in severe pain,” interjected the assassin. “So, you’re confident he WILL NOT die, right?” The latter nodded. “And what about wielding Yatsufusa, surely not Kurome, right?” asked Wave, almost afraid of the answer.


	2. The Plan Begins

CHAPTER 2

“I will wield it.”

_ Time Skip _

Wave wanted to curse Akame, although he didn’t. She had tasked him with getting Yatsufusa, something he did not want to do. He had once vowed to not touch it but here he was. He grabbed it and tip toed out of the room. “Here,” he said giving Akame the sword, following her into the dead of night.

One swift movement later and he watched in horror as markings spread across Akame. She took a deep breath and went deeper into the forest, where Tatsumi was. Apparently, Tatsumi heard their conversation and was waiting in the forest behind their homes. (Mine, Tatsumi, Wave and Kurome lived in the country-side-their homes were near-by.) Tatsumi stayed still as Akame and Wave approached.

Tatsumi POV.

I never liked seeing Akame so serious especially when she was using her trump card. Imagine, I a DRAGON was afraid of a HUMAN but not an ordinary human, a human who was a beast and had defeated Esdeath so yeah I’m freaking out. “Sorry for the pain Tatsumi,” she said and I was internally crying. I could see Akame was in pain, trying to distract myself, I looked at the other human. Wave was worried, I could see it on his face, why was he so worried and wasn’t Kurome the wielder of Yatsufusa, where was sh… My gaze immediately turned to Akame, and I looked closer and there it was- Yatsufusa. I tried to remember something Kurome had once said.

_Flashback_

_“Hey Kurome, how come Yatsufusa chose you?” asked Mine, one afternoon. “Hm. Well it’s kinda like this. Yatsufusa is the opposite of Murasame in a sense, cause Murasame kills but Yatsufusa kills and brings to life. And sis wanted to destroy the Empire and I wanted to destroy evil and save the Empire so…” “Oh, I never thought about it that way, you’re right and another question if you don’t um mind?” asked Mine looked at the latter who nodded to continue. “How many times can Akame use her trump card and how strong is she?” “Three times before she completely dies, and her strength is equal to that of Esdeath’s or slightly greater,” interjected the leader of the ex-Night Raid. “Naje…_

_ Present Time _

Strength equal to that of Esdeath’s. I suppressed a shiver as she approached. Forcing a teigu to co-operate was painful especially if it’s the opposite.

Third Person POV.

Akame looked like the devil, marks covering her entire body and eyes and the fact that she was wielding two opposite teigus. “Tatsumi unconsciously tried to make himself smaller but failed. “Wave, the medicine,” she commanded to which he replied, “Sure ma’am,” and gave Tatsumi a cup with a brown purplish liquid. “Drink!” she told/commanded Tatsumi. The dragon tried his best and in the end ended up swallowing the cup and its contents. “Ready?” she asked after a few minutes. He nodded his head, well tried to. “Deep breaths, in, out, in, out,” he thought. 

 **“** **Watashi wa anata ni ryū o meiji, anata no nigiri o kaihō suru ka, shinu ka. REND!** ”   

  “ **I command thee dragon, release your hold or die. REND**!”

Akame jumped, raised both swords and stabbed Tatsumi threw his heart.


	3. The Plan Ends?

CHAPTER 3

“Plagh!” Blood streamed from Tatsumi’s mouth, leaking unto the ground in huge puddles.

 Tatsumi POV.

I felt like my entire being was on fire, like fire was spreading through my very fiber. This was worse than when I was transforming into a dragon. I wanted to scream/roar. And before I knew it, “RAWR!” It felt like knives were stabbing me from inside and outside, piercing my very soul. My entire body felt sticky from all the blood.

“TATSUMI!”

I knew that voice, Mine. “Stop Akame!” she shouted making me realize that Akame was still on me. “SIS!” Kurome was here, I knew that voice too and then I heard screaming. I tried to look, once the pain subsided a bit but was forced back in my original position as a new wave of pain washed over me.

Third Person POV.

“WAVE! Why? How?” sobbed Kurome, looking at a sight she never wanted to see of her sister- her body covered with Murasame’s markings and using Yatsufusa, in blood. “Shh,” Wave tried to calm his wife to no avail. “What the hell’s happening?!” shouted Mine, rounding on Wave. “Please calm dow…”

A bright light and an earsplitting roar tore through the forest, momentarily blinding and deafening the nearby occupants, and tearing up several trees in the process.

“TATSUMI!”

“AKAME! TATSUMI!”

“SIS!”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lying and covered in blood were a human Tatsumi, who looked like death had slapped him and an unconscious Akame. Najenda stepped forward, aware of the blood painting the scene red. She was thankful that Mine had let Hana stay with Kije and Logue, Bol’s family.

“AKAME! TATSUMI! Are you ok?!” shouted Najenda, approaching the motionless bodies. “WAIT…TATSUMI?!” For once after a long time, Najenda was really and truly flustered. There laid a _human_ Tatsumi, not a _dragon_ Tatsumi! “WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!”

“Argh, wha happen…?” asked a fazed Tatsumi. “TATSUMI!” shouted Mine, running and launching herself at her husband. “Mine…”. Then realization struck him, he could feel, he could talk and he could fully hug Mine. “Am I a human?” he asked, stupefied. “Yeah,” cried Mine, smiling at him. “But how… wait Akame… did it actually work? I thought it wouldn’t. Wait, where’s Akame?” he asked, looking around for Akame. “She…”

“SIS!” cried Kurome, clinging to Wave, looking at Akame, scared. “She’s ok, probably just unconscious,” Wave tried to reason. “Are you su…?” trailed off Kurome when she heard a sharp intake of breath beside her. “Sis!” exclaimed Kurome in joy, tackling her sister in a hug.

“Ugh,” was the latter’s response. “Here,” said Wave gently, giving her a pill.


	4. Everything is Back to Normal?

CHAPTER 4

Akame’s POV.

I felt like hell, worse than when I fought Esdeath. Everything was hurting because of Murasame’s markings, because I used Yatsufusa and probably because Kurome was squeezing the life out of me. “Here,” Wave said gently, giving me a pill which I gave him earlier. I swallowed, prying Kurome off me. I smiled at her only to have her slap me. For once I didn’t care, and decided to swallow my pride. “Ouch,” I admitted and glared at her, to which she cried and hugged me. “Y-you id-idi-idiot why, I th-thought that-that I lost you! YOU DON’T DO THAT! I MISSED MY SISTER! I-I-I’M HAPPY ABOUT WHAT YOU DID FOR TATSUMI BUT YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID something to us!” Kurome cried, shouting at me, whispering the last part.

“Everything will be fine, I promise,” I consoled, looking into her eyes, gently smiling.

Third Person POV.

Tatsumi gingerly got up with the help of Mine and Najenda, stumbling over to Wave, Kurome and Akame. “Thanks Akame,” the former dragon said gratefully, subconsciously pulling Mine closer to him, “but, are you ok? You probably took the brunt of it huh?” he questioned, noting the slow disappearance of the marks on her body. “I’m fine, just a bit exhausted, but ok,” she truthfully answered. “So she says,” huffed Kurome, pulling herself and Akame up with Wave’s help.

“Thank you,” squealed Mine, dislodging herself from Tatsumi, leaving him without support and launching herself at the unsuspecting assassin. Tatsumi spluttered as he was awkwardly grabbed by Najenda. She looked at him then at Wave, who was slightly snickering. “Shaddup,” he scowled, diverting his gaze to an uncomfortable Akame and a fussing Mine and Kurome. His scowl turned to a sad smile as he remembered his days in Night Raid.

He suddenly started laughing, remembering how he and Mine didn’t really like each other and here they were. Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the worried looks sent his way. “Was his sanity supposed to change?” inquired Wave, staring worriedly at him. “No,” answered an equally worried Akame.

_BANG!_

“I was worried something was wrong,” said the ex-Jeager member Run, coming out from behind the unconscious Tatsumi on the ground, “so I knocked him out,” twirling a feather in-between his fingers like it was the simplest thing. Everyone snickered and during the commotion Wave asked Akame, “Can I have Yatsufusa?” to which she shook her head and replied, “I need it for now, I promise I’ll give it back when I’m done.” “Wouldn’t throw around promises like that,” he stated, scrutinizing her before turning his attention in front.

Unfortunately, Najenda was nearby and heard everything.

Najenda POV.

I heard Wave ask Akame for Yatsufusa but she refused, saying she needed it. I remembered Akame’s words when she first came.

_Flashback_

  _“Murasame is fixed and I have plan.”_

_ Present Time _

I was confident Akame wouldn’t do anything crazy, but now I was slowly doubting the confidence I had. She said she had a plan, she was warning me and knowing Akame this wasn’t it. She wouldn’t say anything about something like this, it was minor just too small, especially if she was confident. I was slowly getting frustrated, I was getting nowhere but I knew something big was happening, something that might spell trouble for the new Capital. But Akame would never endanger the peace and tranquility present, she would never and I was certain, it simply meant too much to her and all of us.

“Why don’t we all go inside?” said Mine, jolting me out of my thoughts. I looked and saw a dazed Tatsumi being supported by Run, Akame being carried by Wave, Kurome and Mine laughing and helping. For some reason, it always surprised me, the way they were able to cope with anything and everything, they way they laughed after most things and what surprised me the most was Akame’s demeanor, she seemed like she finally decided to let loose, to live and not be afraid.

Third Person POV.

Everyone entered the cottage, laughing and rejoicing. Akame was back, Tatsumi was a human but he couldn’t use Incursio anymore. They didn’t have anything to worry about-for now.


	5. Discussion

_ A Few Days Later _

“What are you planning? I can see through this little façade of yours, you know,” asked/stated Run. “I was wondering if you took notice, especially since you used to be Esdeath’s _guide_ ,” Akame calmly stated, turning from the sunset she was watching during her break in training. He chuckled in response and sat near her. “Care to enlighten me?” he asked, smirking but Akame could see he was dead serious. She nodded and told him about her _ultimate_ plan.

“You know that Yatsufusa can turn its victims into zombies; who can also use skills they had when alive. Therefore, using a spell I have with the combined powers of Murasame and Yatsufusa, _they_ might come back alive. Of course they might be in a slight zombie-like state. What do you think?” she inquired, curious of his opinion.

“Anyway I can help?” he asked, joyful at the perspective. “What’s your motive?” Akame calmly asked, making no attempt to hide her suspicion. She was met with silence.

“Why are you doing this? You don’t know what might happen, you’re taking a gamble on your life,” he solemnly stated. A silence so thick settled, a knife could cut through. “How much do you know?” the latter whispered, staring at the sunset. “Enough to know that something is wrong. You disappeared for three years; then you return, stab dragon Tatsumi through the heart then he becomes human Tatsumi. And now an _ULTIMATE_ plan! On top of that, forcing _TWO_ opposite teigus to co-operate! How could I _not_ be suspicious?!” Run shouted, glaring at the assassin. “How will bringing back people from the dead benefit us? It’s like your insulting their sacrifices! What about the countless soldiers who died and left their families behind! Isn’t that selfish, us bringing our friends back, while families were ripped apart?!”

“I know.”

Run was irked and disgusted beyond comparison, which was rare like Akame refusing food. He thought she cared about others, this was a peaceful city, something everyone fought so hard to achieve, so why. “That’s why I asked what you thought,” she voiced, interrupting his musings. He was frustrated now, how could she be so calm? She was an assassin but that didn’t justify anything. He got up, his back towards her, “Tell me everything leaving no detail out and I’ll give you my answer,” he stated coolly, leaving as the last rays of the sun vanished.

After Akame was sure Run left, she let the tears flow.

Akame returned to Kurome and Wave’s cottage a while later, leaving a quick note saying they she was going to be roaming around the city.

_Knock! Knock!_

“Give me a minute!” a voice shouted from inside the house Akame was in front. “How may I help you?” asked Kije. “I’m Kurome’s sister, do you mind if we talk?” Akame politely asked. Bol’s wife nodded, stepping aside so Akame could enter.


	6. Confrontation

Knock! Knock!  
“Give me a minute!” a voice shouted from inside the house Akame was in front. “How may I help you?” asked Kije. “I’m Kurome’s sister, do you mind if we talk?” Akame politely asked. Bol’s wife nodded, stepping aside so Akame could enter. “Mommy, …” trailed off Logue, looking at the red-haired assassin. “Sweetheart, why don’t you go to bed, hm?” “Sure mommy,” and the six-year old scampered off to her room.  
“Your daughter is beautiful,” complimented Akame, smiling. “Thank you, but if you don’t mind, why are you here?”

“I…I don’t mean to offend you with what I’m going to say, but… would you like your husband back, even if he was a bit strange?” the assassin soothingly asked, giving the shocked woman a small smile. “Yes! That would be miraculous but how?” Kije asked, trying to not get her hopes up. “I just need some blood of one of the person closest to him,” she said, looking at the lady in front of her, smiling, glad to see her stress edging away.

“I will be leaving now; I need to go somewhere. It was nice talking to you,” Akame smiled, bowing before leaving. Kije’s smile crumbled as the girl left. Tears streamed doen her face, her body shaking. Akame was a part of Night Raid, the group that killed her beloved husband, although she was suspicious. Why try to revive those who were dead, including the enemies? Well the Jaegers only but why?!

  
After a shuddering breath, Akame returned to the mountain expecting everyone to be asleep well almost everyone. She as hardly ever fazed but there were a few times, such as now. Staring at her were Run and Najenda, with the aura of murder. The site of two ex-enemy generals co-operating was simply hilarious. Managing an apologizing smile, she recounted her tale of being in town and losing track of time.  
Both ignored her and stared. Taking a deep breath, the woman/teen backed up, slowly making her exit. “I wouldn’t do that,” stated Run, throwing his feathers? behind her in a perfect semi-circle. Akame plopped down on the grass, gesturing for them to do the same. Najenda immediately began talking, keeping an eye on her ex-pupil.  
“Run told me everything. Now explain Akame. You yourself know there isn’t anything capable of bringing the dead back to life just the way they were, not even Yatsufusa! Have you become delusional? Are you even Akame?”

  
“I can verify she is Akame but…” interjected a voice. Akame simply sighed, ignoring her ex-leader in favor of addressing the man. “Tatsumi, what a surprise! Now what are you doing here?” Everyone could hear the disapproval in her voice. “Just because you managed to free me, doesn’t mean you can do something like this?! I want you to promise me that you will survive, and no excuses. “Some promises are meant to be broken,” and with that parting sentence, she descended the hill into town.


	7. The Revealed Plan?

Wandering, she came across the secluded graveyard at the far end of the village. She looked at the tombs, there lied her friends, like criminals although that was what they were viewed as before-criminals. Now for those who survived the war, they viewed Night Raid as heroes, their savior... A law had passed, if anyone mentioned anything about the war or what happened before the town was rebuilt, they would be heavily punished. Allowing a few tears to fall, she dropped in front of Leone's grave. Sheele, Lubbock, Bulat, Chelsea, Susanoo, and all the soldiers who fought, and those brainwashed by the empire who died. It pained, so many people, all dead. She was selfish, she knew she was undeniable selfish to bring back her friends, who died for a reason, who died to protect what they believed.

However, she was prepared to die, just so another war wouldn’t occur. It was only a matter of time before corruption struck and the brutality occurred again, except this time it would be a one-sided annihilation, the empire slaughtering those who object. The empire had access to teigus, and they could train people to use but for the town, no one except some of the previous members had teigus, and for those who had it, she was sure they would hesitate or they would be dead before they could even fight back. No one knew, the only reason she had this absurd idea was because of Doku-ju, and even he was reluctant to give information on it. By combining Murasame and Yatsufusa’s powers, it was possible to revive someone, but they would be like puppets. Yatsufusa brought them back alive, and even if you instructed them to act like when they were alive, they would, but at one word they would become puppets and their summoner the puppet master. Sighing, she got up, trailing down the path, her fingers gently grazing the colorful and delicate flowers. Amidst the colorful petals was a dark red, also most bloodstained-black flower. The red poppy stood out among the pinks, purples, whites etc., it was like a drop of red on a white canvas, standing out but surrounded. She watched as it stood, wilting but struggling to stay alive. Compared to the other flowers, there were no more poppies in sight, not even of any color.

A single, red poppy had sprung in a garden of soldiers who fought to protect what they believed in. It was a reminder of the bloodshed that was needed for the serenity and calmness.

_At the hill when Akame left_

“She really is serious.”

Turning, they looked at the female who came out of the bush. “Kurome, you heard?” She nodded, glancing at Najenda and Tatsumi. “You didn’t realize it yet, did you?” Her soft, sad tone made their hearts squeeze at Akame’s true reason for everything.

“I might be wrong, but as Akame’s sister or for what I know about her, she’s preparing for the inevitable.” Kurome’s words confused and surprised everyone at the thought of the inevitable.

“Greed, power, corruption… It will happen sooner or later, and when it does it’ll be like before, no even worse. The empire will have skilled people, it’s simply this, they’ve won. And we civilians don’t have anything to fight, compared to them, we might inflict damage but when it’s done, they’ll live and we’ll die. It’s a never ending cycle, there is no such thing as true peace, it’s all a dream we have.” Heads turned to looked at Najenda, as they understood, the empire was going to put a leash over them, sooner or later, it didn’t matter, they had won.

However, if Akame revived the others, and they agreed they could create a small moment of peace. “You knew when she took Yatsufusa, didn’t you?” questioned Wave, turning to Kurome. Again she nodded, and seeing the look on his face, she knew the unasked question, “I didn’t know, it was a mere guess, but I don’t blame her, this needs to be done!”

“You can’t use Yatsufusa, and if Akame uses both, they’re opposites, she might die!” He retaliated, his eyes reflecting the hidden sorrow.

“How does it work?” Intervened Tatsumi, breaking Wave and Kurome’s silent staring contest.

“I can only assume. Yatsufusa brings the person alive then, Murasame eliminates any damages or effects from other things.”

“Your assumptions are really close Kurome, someone at the empire told you, am I right?”

“Sis!” exclaimed Kurome, slowly inching towards Wave.

Pulling Murasame out its sheath, in a smooth movement, the tip was centimetres away from her sister’s throat.

“You were going to do it too, weren’t you, but Wave knew, so he sent that letter, calling me here. Someone in the empire knew about our swords, they themselves were planning on using it. The instigator of the entire war, the current king. Except, he’s going to revive Esdeath, forcing us to keep quiet and continue his tyrannical reign. And he will be able to control Esdeath no matter how much she tries to fight it. He was planning on brainwashing you, after all, those sweets you were buying at that store were drugged for the correct moment when he would strike.”

Kurome’s  sullen expression answered everything. “I thought it was over. Those drugs were the only thing that kept me alive....that kept me sane…” she trailed off, tears slowly streaming down her face.

“Kurome…” Pulling his wife closer, Wave soothingly whispered in her ear, rubbing circular motions on her back.

“You were correct though, Akame. How did you know?” he asked, his grip remaining on the tearful woman.

Smiling at her usually stoic sister depending on someone other than her made her wish for peace, that silly dream that would never be a reality, only in fairytales. Deciding to ease Wave’s worry, she gave him his answer, “You left too many trails, especially the address.”

A look of embarrassment crossed his face as he didn’t think of it. “I’m glad you did though, I came right away.”

“Sis…?”

“Hm…, yes Kurome?”

“Don’t do it, please. We’ll use our teigus, we can still fight! You’ll die if you use that! The only reason I took it up was because...I...I didn’t have anyone with me, then you and Wave and everyone came. I don’t want you or anyone to die anymore! WHY MUST MORE BLOOD BE SHED!?!”

Everyone, well mostly everyone, was shocked speechless by the usually calm woman’s outburst. Wave was about to try and calm her down, but Akame beat him to it.

A tsunami of  nostalgia hit him as he remembered how Esdeath would comfort his previous teammates. He honestly, at first after hearing the plan, was hopeful that maybe they could resurrect someone from the Jaegers. Bols. If it  had to be anyone, who wouldn’t destroy the current peace and might actually help, it had to be him. He loved his family, and even as an executioner, he had a kind heart, carrying all those bitter souls on his shoulders.

Shaking his head, Wave tuned in to the conversation, listening as Akame agreed to not start her plan unless it was crucial. Wait, Akame agreed to something she was determined to do. Something was off, he, and he was sure everyone else, were suspicious of Akame’s sudden decision to drop the topic. It was a mystery but if it would remain so with everything remaining in order, then he was willing to drop.

Turning from the group, the assassin walked away, walking into town, promising to return the next day around midday. Amidst, everyone’s confusion, they allowed her to go and had a mutual understanding to speak of it when they were in a better state of mind. Everyone returned to bed, minds heavy with worry but not for Akame’s safety. They knew Akame could take care of herself without trouble.

As Akame walked down the hill, deep in thought, her feet unconsciously carried her to the graveyard, housing her team. Plopping  in front of the red poppy, that almost blended into the night, her gaze locked upon it. Staring at the struggling flower, she reflected on everything up until her arrival in the Capital.  

She left with her marks, travelled around a bit, eliminating those who might pose a threat, found the demon, got rid of her marks, got a letter from Wave somehow, made the demon reveal how to bring people back, and immediately left. Sighing at her stupidity, she went on another stroll around town. Passing the pubs Leone frequented, her heart ached. Turning away, Akame continued, coming to a stop in front of the Castle. It was useless to try and assassinate the current King, mainly because of his guards. Akame knew her limits and even if she managed to defeat them, she would have to use her trump card, something she didn’t want to do. Also based on how everything played out, she was certain she couldn’t fight against the King’s personal guards. Even with help, they would die.

Akame roamed everywhere soaking it all up, for the first time in a really long time, she could walk freely, although she was still cautious.  Walking, she ended up at the camp where she grew up. There it was, overgrown becoming apart of the forest behind it. Smiling, she turned her back after bowing her head, and continued her walk. Stumbling to Night Raid’s crumbling base on the edge of the forest, she entered and went to the cliff, overlooking the Capital.

Akame stared at the inky sky, her resolve strengthening. She would wait for another year, and at the moment their peace was cracking, about to be shattered, without hesitation, she would revive them. And she **_will_ ** fight alongside them.


	8. The Beginning of the End

_ One Year Timeskip  _

Slowly, everyone noticed the change in the usually peaceful government. They were slowly becoming tyrannical, neglecting small, scattered villages around the capital. It was becoming the same, just like when Tatsumi and Wave left their villages. Villagers soon started coming to the Capital in hopes of earning money for their poverty stricken villages. 

In the current society, there were only few teigu wielders other than those who fought in the war and the Capital. 

“Next week is the new moon,” Mine observed. “I wish it could be a new start,” she wondered aloud to the room’s occupants. 

“It will be. One filler with bloodshed.” Run announced, coming into the room and handing Najenda an envelope. 

The ex-general read the letter hurriedly, and summarized for the others, “Run has been fired.

“Akame.”

“Yes, Najenda?”

“You will do it soon won’t you?”

The assassin nodded, gazing at the cerulean sky. “Corruption has struck sooner than expected, I didn’t think it would happen this soon.”

“What happens after the battle?”

“That depends if they survive. If they survive, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, if they don’t, they don’t.”

“And you, Akame? You’ve used Murasame’s trump card twice, you can only use it once more. That’ll be used to resurrect them, and you’ll be on the verge of death. It’s certain you’ll fight, but you’ll die.”

“I know. But I promised Tatsumi I would survive, and I intend to live up to that promise.”

“Akame. Does it have to be this way?”

“We are the revolutionary forces that assembled to overthrow Honest, we did, and now we must continue to protect this nation from the corrupted ideals left behind.”

“You thought things through so far. But what else could I expect from a prodigy. I hoped to delay it longer, with Run working in the government, but his position was low. It wouldn’t change much.” 

“They would never give him a superior position, he was working with the Jaegers yes, however, it matters not now.”

Silence fell over the duo as they dwelled in their thoughts. They would go to war soon, one where the inevitable  would happen. 

“How do you plan to resurrect them?”

“Blood from the person closest to the person.”

“What if you can’t find anyone?”

“Then le chant du réveil.”

“Why do u think it might work? It’s a supposed myth. There are no signs it works. It could be a hoax, Akame. Please stop this reckless.”

“I’m sorry Najenda, but this is the only way.”

“The eternal cycle of darkness, where evil lies.”

“Yeah…”

“The former emperor said to me,  _ “Please build a peaceful nation without any more bloodshed”,  _ and that was my intention.”

“The greater the light, the greater the shadows.”

Najenda chuckled, gaining the attention of her former teammate. Akame looked at the ex-general, confusion showing. 

“I wonder Akame, will the next generation win, or will it lose.”

“The future is unknown.”

“That’s true.”

The duo sat in a comfortable silence, staring at the darkening sky. Their minds occupied with the future. A future that they hoped favored their side. 

“It seems like mindless dreaming, doesn’t it?” Najenda asked, breaking the still silence. 

“It does. We might win.”

Najenda released a sigh, pulling out Lubbock’s goggles, holding them to her chest. They glinted as sunlight reflected from the glass, reminding Akame of her former carefree teammate. 

The ex-general pulled the assassin into a surprise hug. Akame reciprocated her actions, hugging the slightly shaking woman. 

“Akame,...my lifespan was shortened, I’m sure you remember, so please, let me aid you.”

“I’m sorry Najenda, but you must remain in order to help rebuild.”

“I failed once Akame…”

“There will always be darkness, one that will continue to survive as the light shines.”

The last rays of the sun disappeared, casting the pair in semi-darkness. 

The moon rose, and as the sun would soon rise, it would bring forth a new day, one filled with either bloodshed or waiting, waiting for what to come. 

The new day was passed with idle chatter, the group trying to stay calm. But then at night, the first drop of blood fell, splattering, and the scene was painted red. 

  
  



	9. Another War Begins

As the first pained scream tore through the early morning, everyone launched into action. It was a befitting day really, after all, it was also the four year anniversary for the new Capital.

Akame hurried down the hill, rushing towards Kije’s home. She arrived just as the older woman left her home, her daughter in tow. Following Akame were Tatsumi, Wave, Kurome, and Najeeda. They did their best trying to evacuate everyone towards the mountain. The trio of Tatsumi, Kurome and Wave had left the area, and were advancing towards the town, deeper into the Capital. Mine joined Akame on the way up the mountain and took over, guiding everyone into the forest. Najeeda had left them and was rounding up soldiers who were in the previous war. For those that couldn’t fight, they tried getting everyone out of the Capital and into surrounding areas, far from the center.  With the fear of danger beasts, almost every family had someone who could fight. Some joined the war, hoping to regain the peaceful times.

Akame diverted from the group with Kije and Logue, and they went to Wave and Kurome’s house. Kije smiled forlorn, looking at Akame, watching as she pulled out a huge scissors, a destroyed belt, a pair of red goggles and a medal. Taking a jagged rock, Kije ran her thumb across it, creating a small scratch. She continued the action several times until drops of blood began falling. Placing a comforting hand on her daughter’s head, she approached Akame, marveling at the open space. Thrusting her bleeding finger towards Akame, she silently watched as the assassin placed her sword underneath. A small puddle had collected on the blade, and Kije swore she heard muffled yelling.

“Thank you, but please, you need to get far away from here. Go back to the camp immediately.”

Wordlessly nodding, Kije scooped her daughter up and ran in the direction of the camp. Tears sprung at her eyes as she thought of Akame and her husband. Although they were stained with blood, they were still so kind. Holding her daughter close, she prayed for the success of the Revolutionary Army.

Unsheathing Murasame, Akame cut her arm, twitching at the intense pain. A few seconds later, she adjusted to the pain, and let the blood on Yatsufusa drip onto Murasame. Intense shockwaves wracked her body as the blood made contact. The more she used the trump card, the more it took a toll on her body.

Placing the items in a circle surrounding herself, she waited for the slowly rising sun to light both blades. Flying, Run dropped a sword, that embedded itself into the open spot. A nod from Akame and Run was off, helping everyone else fight. Akame’s gaze briefly landed on Esdeath’s sword. How Run got it was a mystery, but she now had something the bluenette once owned.   _“If she refuses to cooperate, then I will force her.”_

Akame POV. 

Raising both swords back to back, I watched as the moon’s rays hit one half and the sun’s ray light the other half.

“Le chant du réveil!” I screamed towards the heavens, watching as a pale purple light engulfed everything. The darker the purple light got, the more the pain intensified. I was now on my knees, the objects and blood were covered in a yellow haze. Taking a deep breath, as best as I could, I began the second stage.

“Les cieux d'en haut accordent tes résurrections, porteurs de glace, de ficelle, de ciseaux, de flamme et de lion!”


	10. Success Pt.1

Again, everything was colored in a purple haze, that was slowly turning to a deep red. I could see the Earth splitting surrounding each object, and my breath caught in my throat. It was mesmerizing in a way, watching as the red haze vanished painstakingly slow and as they got up, looking like they awoke from a long sleep, which they probably did. Guilt coursed through me as I thought, “I brought them back, back into this twisted world.” and thoughts attacked, “Was their life better? Did I do the right thing?”  
I ignored them and focused on my goal, there were no time for regrets. I could deal with them when the country wasn’t in war.  
Clearing my mind, I concentrated. I could hear the vague voices of my now revived companions, so I focused on that. In the dark tunnel I was mentally stumbling through, I saw a flickering motion. Following as best as I could, I was rewarded with my goal. I reached out and grasped the protruding strings, feeling the cold and slime-like string twirl around me. I smelled blood first before I felt it. The string were like thorns, pricking and sucking me dry. I could see their outline, steadily growing stronger and more visible.  
I concentrated more, and finally managed to grasp the bloodsucking thorns. Ripping them off, I vaguely registered the soft pitter patter of my blood dripping and as my mind went blank, I held on to the strings.  
Third Person POV.  
Akame took a deep breath, relishing the morning air. A poke and a voice she heard in her nightmares registered in her brains. Blond hair, with a wolfish grin obscured her view. “Leone…” The assassin managed to croak out, and the event came flooding. Leone extended a hand which she gratefully accepted.  
There stood everyone, successfully revived. The black haired assassin noted red strings floating about them. Looking at her hand where she felt a slight tug, she saw the floating strings connected to her fingers.  
Screams soon reached her ears, and looking at her team, she nodded.  
“We will fight to maintain the peace of our country.”  
A series of slashes followed as Esdeath tried cutting the string connecting her to her killer, she refused to be a puppet. The ice wielder sprung forward, her icy swords aiming for Akame’s head. Time stilled as Akame found herself back in the dark caravan, but this time, there was a single red thread, loosely connected to her hand. The string tugged of its own accord, and she could feel herself slowly losing consciousness.  
“Your life is linked to theirs. Your will is theirs.”  
Akame pulled herself together, and concentrated. Closing her eyes, she could see Esdeath similar to that of a puppet. “I’m the puppet master.” Power surged through her entire being as she grabbed ahold of the string. Opening her eyes, Akame saw Esdeath kneeling before her, her aura filled with menace.  
“Esdeath… you are…”  
Akame’s jumped away as another icy blast flew by her. Whipping around, she saw another Esdeath, smirking and sauntering towards them. Everyone had their weapons and teigus which had been with them since their revival and had already left to aid the town since danger beasts were being controlled.  
Behind the newly arrived Esdeath was someone Akame vaguely recognized. The only thing the assassin remembered was that she was once apart of Esdeath’s team, Zuka or something similar.  
“Now’s the time for you to leave,” growled the Esdeath Akame had revived towards Akame. Sending the ice-wielder a withering look, Akame took up her fighting stance, “Although I dislike you, I am not leaving you to die because of a fake or have you willingly die.”  
“Now, now, this is surprising. Imagine how fun it would be to see a battle between your Esdeath and my Esdeath fight.” The ex-teammate, Suzuka, cackled.  
“I’m not anyone’s” both Esdeaths yelled, glaring at the woman.  
“How did you manage to recreate me?” Esdeath asked, looking at her copy and the woman with distaste.  
“Ah! How honored I am. I stole your hand when you chopped it off at the battle. It was dirty, but I cleaned it up nicely and then after countless tests I managed to perfect it and recreated you. Aren’t you happy?” She preened, crazily giggling. “So, how about that fight? And you should not get involved!” She said to Akame.  
The air cooled and as Akame and her reanimated Esdeath (Esdeath 1) tensed, a spear of ice shot through Suzuka’s heart, blood spurting everywhere.  
“Finally, now shall we begin.” Esdeath 2 said, summoning swords around her.  
“Yes, I’ll take pleasure in beating a fake. And leave, don’t you have a town to protect.” Esdeath 1 sneered, keeping her eyes on her opponent and clone.  
After a last glance, Akame took off running, and shouting, “You better live up to your name,” at Esdeath 1, “you better not disappoint.”  
“Ha! Like if I’ll die to a fake.”  
With that, Akame took off running towards the town where pained screams were quickly rising in volume, leaving the two Esdeaths to battle.


End file.
